myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
LordShivery
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} LordShivery '''is a famous ROBLOXian who joined June 21st, 2006. He is known for making machinimas on YouTube, starting in 2005. He made a YouTube account on February 24th, 2007 and uploaded his first ROBLOX videos. Due to all the positive comments friendly people came to drop by, he was encouraged to create some more. He started doing videos on his own places and soon the fans came swarming in. He still did some machinima videos but they were becoming a smaller part of his schedule, which annoyed some people. His supporters were divided between those who wanted more game reviews and those who wanted more machinimas, which resulted in LordShivery agreeing to make machinima a part of his schedule again. He also works on places and created the Seven Seas Tycoon in which players have to amass the large pirate crew (controlled by an AI) and raid other pirate ships for treasure and xp. This game was released in December 2007, and hit the front page ''eighty-four ''times during summer 2008. He made a game review of this place in 2009, "A game of piracy". His second game project, ROBLOX Treasure Island, was endorsed by ROBLOX and a prize of 5000 ROBUX was at stake (A LOT in those days.) Both these games have over a million plays. He released The Lost Temple in 2010 which went on to be more successful than both Seven Seas Tycoon and Treasure Island hitting 10 million plays in July 2013. LordShivery's name comes from the pirate phrase 'Shiver Me Timbers.' His join date shows '''JOINED: 6/21/2006 however the join date glitch rolled it back to JOINED: 11/20/2002, even though ROBLOX wasn't around until 2006. His original date of membership was restored 2 days after, however, he got comments asking 'How did you join in 2002? How? HOW? Omg! An 02-er! Omfg a 2002 user". His machinimas are often based on memes. His most viewed ones are: *'You Are A Pirate '(5.5 million views) *'Life of a Pirate '(1.2 million views) *'Captn's Comin '(1.8 million views) *'Who touched my hook? '(2.6 million views) *'Roblocops: ODer Patrol '(3.1 million views) *'Who let the noobs out? '(1.5 million views) *'Oppa Pirate Style '(1.9 million views) *'How To Pwn A Noob Compilation '(1.4 million views) *'The Pirate Shake '(2.0 million views) *'Pirates vs. Vikings '(1 million views) *'How To Pwn A Noob Compilation 2 '(1.7 million views) LordShivery has built up a reputation for himself of ROBLOX. On April 6, 2008 he founded a war clan, The Jolly Rogers Guild, which has 21k members as of 2014. His games have been staffpicked several times and he has created a bunch of platformers. In 2013 he won ''eight ''awards for his films, with the winning entry being ''You Are A Pirate ''with 51% (compared to ''Who let the noobs out? ''which got 39% and ''How To Pwn A Noob ''which got 10%.) His games became exploiting targets around autumn 2012, so, to deal with this problem, Shivery made an Anti-Exploit script, but, proving ineffective, he purchased Server Exploitation Prevention System (SEPS) from WolfInABox in November. Sometimes he appears in Gamerlouis' videos. His best friend is Voidstar who often shows up in his videos and does voice acting for the characters in the machinimas. Void is a HR in the Jolly Rogers Guild. LordShivery's birthday is October 6th. Category:2006 users Category:Film-makers Category:October Borns Category:Mind That Language